


Logan x Loki

by Chibigirl24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Logan x Loki, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigirl24/pseuds/Chibigirl24
Summary: AU- Loki has been dating Wanda for a while but one day she gets pregnant and she tells Loki but what she doesn't tell him is that she cheated on him and the baby is actually Vision's Child





	1. Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> I do not own Marvel, X-Men, Avengers ETC ETC. if I did no one would have died but Thanos. this story is based on off a roleplay in a way, I and my friend slightly ship Logan and Loki so I thought I would write a story on the couple
> 
> also, I have yet to see infinity war I will soon though but this is set after that time and I'm changing up the plot to make a story so Thanos was actually killed and the world was safe I only own the plot, not the character or anything just the story

Loki was sound asleep in his room as the moon was seeping through the curtains and hitting his smooth skin. He lived with the Avengers. Oh yes, you lived with them and you did enjoy it. He helped Wanda with her magic. Wade was a flirt but Loki still got along with him well and he was fun to be round. Logan was sweet and kind to him, including helping out when he needed help.

"Mm," Loki slowly opened his eyes and blinked, hearing faint grunts and punches. He slowly got up, grabbing his gown and slide it on, wrapping it around his body. He walked out of his room and looked around, later seeing the weight room lights still on. He opened the door and saw Logan, punching away at the punching bag, he looked pretty tired. "Logan?" he walked over.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, looking up at you. "Oh, hey Loki," he said softly and rested in a chair, running his fingers through his hair. "Did I wake you?" He lightly shook his head and smiled. "Logan, you should go to sleep you're tired," he said softly, lightly rubbing his shoulders.

Logan lightly shook his head and sighed. "I can't, I need to be ready tomorrow". Loki didn't like when he went to sleep late, it wasn't healthy. He took his hand and got him on his feet, dragging him away from the weight room. "Loki? Stop, come....."

Loki cut him off. "They will understand, They can survive this one mission without you," He said and took Logan to his room. He sat him down and took off his shoes, hearing him lightly hum, then sat on the bed behind him. "Relax.."

He said softly, starting to rub his shoulders. Loki smiles at hearing him hum again, He placed a kiss on his neck. Logan smiled, "I have the best boyfriend" his muscles relaxing.

"As do I but you work a bit too hard" Loki grinned, hearing him lightly chuckle and relax against your touch. "You know it doesn't bother me that much, but I do miss you sneakily snuggling me at night" Loki hummed out, hugging him from behind. "I know, I'm sorry" Logan turned his head and softly kissed Loki.

"Mm.." he turned his whole body and climbed on top of the trickster, making his backrest on the bed. They both embraced each other, having a slow tendered kiss. Loki hummed, feeling his cool hand sliding under his shirt and rubbed his side. "Do you know how much I want you?" He said between kisses.

"Mmm, I can tell" Loki muttered and smiled, teasing him. He slowly took off Loki's gown and tossed it aside, placing soft kisses on his shoulder. You slide his shirt and ran his hand down his body, as he placed a few kisses on his neck. He lightly growled against the touch, his pants getting a bit tight. He slides off his pants, doing the same to him and along with his boxers.

"Wearing no underwear?" Logan lightly smirked. Loki rested his head back and whimpered, sliding one of his hands going down Logan's back. He kissed down the Gods body, placing light nibbles on his thigh. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, already hard for him and wanted more of his touch. But then he stopped. "Logan" he lightly pouted.

Loki whimpered feeling his two fingers go inside of Him, feeling his fingers lightly curl up, Loki couldn't help but a buck. He was going crazy! "L-Logan...Please" he softly begged and groaned.

"Alright" Logan sat Loki on his lap. "You're so sexy," He said, seeing the blush on his cheeks grow brighter. Loki rubbed up against him before lowering himself and a moan escaped both your lips.

"Fuck" He muttered, as Loki move his hips. He started to thrust up when Loki slam down, feeling his cock go deeper "Loki" He groaned, Loki's legs started to shake, with him scratching back and one final thrust he groans cumming


	2. How it Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the real story which explains how Logan & Loki end up together, and where they are in the first chapter

<p>Loki was in his room sitting on the seat in front of the window listening to the rain and reading a book, Wanda walks into the room. They've have been dating for 3 years now. "Hey Loki, What are you doing?" She asked sitting on his lap. He smiles saving his page and closing the book, He smirks and kisses her head "nothing just reading and enjoying my book," He replies. She smiles and curls into his side and lays her head on his chest. "Is something going on love? You seem a bit happier than usual" He asks.

"Well, I do have some good news to tell you. I'm Pregnant" She says. Loki smiles widely at this "Really? I'm going to be a father? this is amazing" he says excitedly. She flinches slightly at his question, he didn't notice this because he was to busy rubbing her stomach. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she cheated with vision 2 months ago, that this was Vision's child instead of his. She puts on a fake smile "yeah, I'm already 2 months in" She says lying about it being his. He hugs her causing her to scream in pain and clutch her side"Are you alright?" He asks letting out a yawn "maybe you should go ask Stark to check that out" He suggests.

"Don't worry love I will, but only after you go to sleep you must be exhausted?" She says. She stands up and pulls him to his bed and lays him down. She covers him up and rubs his back until he falls asleep, She smiled down at how sweet he looked she found it hard to believe that at one point the man lying in front of her tried to take over New York twice. She went to Stark's office clutching her side "Hey Stark,"

"I promise you I didn't do it this time if there is web on your ceiling talk to Natasha, Peter is her son today," He said while still working, "That's not why I'm here, I'm scared that I'm having a miscarriage. I've been spotting and I'm having a really sharp pain in my side, its been there for a day or 2 now" She explains. He instantly stops what he's doing and has her sit on the medical table, He runs the ultrasound system over her stomach. He doesn't find anything wrong. "Has the spotting been a weird color at all?" He asks her. "its been slightly brown but that's it"

"Strange, I didn't find anything wrong at all so the babies fine but to be safe ill have to draw some blood," He says pulling out a blood drawing kit. As soon as Wanda sees it she falls off the table and pushes herself into a corner and starts crying "NO!!! PLEASE DONT!!!! YOU PROMISED NO NEEDLES, YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the man, His heart broke instantly at what he was seeing. "I know Wanda and I'm so sorry but I need to do this to make sure your baby is okay, This is the only way if I had a choice I would do this a different way" He profusely apologizes as he slowly walks closer to her. She back up more until her back hits the wall behind her "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she started to visibly shake.

Tony set the kit down and made sure she noticed him do it, He hugged her close and rocked back and forth "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it. Your okay Honey your okay calm down" He said. She cried into his shoulder than relaxed after a few minutes. He helps her up, still hugging her. When he was sure she wouldn't notice he grabbed the kit and quickly drew blood, she instantly noticed and backed away from him horrified "How could you?!?!?!?!? you promised!!!" She said running into her brother's room as he walked out of the bathroom that was in his room "Hey Wanda You okay? what happened?" He asked as he kneeled in front of her "Tony, Needle" was all she could say.

Pietro picked her up and set her on the bed as he puts a bandage over the needle wound, "Wanda I know you are terrified of needles I am to just as much as you are but I let him use a needle on me" He said, showing her his arm " Why though?" She asked him giving his a surprised look "Because I know I can trust him not to hurt me as hydra did, because I know he cares about me enough to make sure that I'm healthy, that I'm well fed and that I have a roof over my head a place to sleep and clothes to wear. If he didn't care about us he wouldn't be doing any of this for us and he wouldn't have helped deal with that guy you were with before you got with Loki," He explained to her.

She thought about what he said "Your right, I'll see if Natasha can help me get over this" She said. Pietro smiled and took her to the kitchen to make her something to eat. A few minutes later Tony walked in "Hey Wanda, Good news your baby is fine. The pain you were feeling is from your uterus stretching to be able to fit the baby for your later months which should only be a slight bearable pain. The reason its more painful than it should be is because you have an infection in your uterus which can easily be fixed with the right medication, ill bring it to you tomorrow" He explained, "Also, be sure to be at my holiday party next week that goes for you too Speedy." He said as he walked back to his office to run more tests</p>


	3. Holiday Party Gossip

Everyone had just arrived at the party, Natasha was getting free drinks for Pepper because she lost a bet that Pepper couldn't get tony out with is heels on, Everyone was having fun, drinking, dancing, talking, ETC. After awhile Vision came over and asked Wanda for a dance, He took her to the dance floor. "They're just too cute together," Pepper complimented "Yeah, they are cute together. Are they with anyone?" Natasha asked "I believe Wanda is dating Loki," Thor stated, "I think he's right" Clint commented. "Well, We can find out. Tony honey can you come here please" Pepper said. Tony walks over and kisses her cheek "Yes?" 

"You know everything that goes on with everyone in the tower right?" Pepper and Natasha ask in unison. "Of course I do, Why wouldn't I?" He said cockily. "Can you tell us what up with Loki &; Wanda?" Clint asked. "They're together but a few minutes ago she cheated on him with vision and ended up pregnant by him, told Loki she was pregnant but never told him it was visions and the way she was acting when she said something she knows it's not Loki's" Tony explains. Everyone gasps in surprised "Why hasn't she told anyone? I thought if she didn't want anyone to know she would've made you stay quiet" Pepper said

"Most likely because I had to get her with a needle to get blood to make sure the baby was okay, that's how I found out she was pregnant. She came into my office last week scared that she was having a miscarriage" Tony explained "What do you mean? how scared of needles could she be?" Pepper asks. Tony turns the volume on his phone down and showed everyone the security video of Wanda's freak out. "What the hell did they do to her that makes her react like that to needles?" Clint asked as his heart broke seeing the girl he saw as a daughter freak out because of what those hydra bastards did to her

"No one knows neither her or Pietro have said anything about everything that happened to them. On a good not she did ask me to help her get over her needle fear, progress is slowly being made" Natasha said before Wanda comes over pulls Tony to the dance floor. She looked like she was having fun so no one was going to say anything to her just yet. Once midnight hit half the place was passed out drunk so everyone headed back to the tower to shower and go to sleep. When they go to the tower they all said goodnight and went their separate ways.

When Pietro was sure everyone was asleep she snuck into Wanda's room knowing she's awake, He didn't know that Loki followed him and waited outside the door. "Hey, Wanda can I talk to you?" Pietro asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sure What's...." She paused when she saw a sheet of paper with her name on it in his hand "is that.....?" She asked. He nodded "have you told Loki that the baby isn't his? Or that you even cheated on him in the first place?" He said disappointedly. She looked away "no I haven't told him but I will eventually I promise" But what she didn't know is that he already heard. Loki leaves the tower heartbroken and crying, He didn't have anywhere in particular place he was going he was just walking until he didn't want to anymore. He found himself in a bar, he went up to the bartender "Give me 20 glasses of your strongest drink" He said sitting down. He was already drunk after downing only half his drinks. He turns to find Logan Howlett aka Wolverine, He looked like he was here just to get drunk to forget.

 

Not thinking it over Loki did the first thing that came to his mind and invited Logan back to his room in the Avengers tower

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Loki can't get drunk from Midgardian drinks but I'm making it to where he can just for it to somewhat fit the story


	4. Drunken Love

Loki's back hit the wall before the door to his room even finished closing. He and Logan were tearing at each other's clothes, Loki couldn't think clearly with the way Logan was assaulting his neck. His head tipped back as far as it could go with the wall behind him and held onto Logan's strong shoulders. "Ugh Logan please," Loki groaned as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist after his pants had been ripped off him. Logan growled and grabbed him by the hair and brought his face to his so that their lips crashed together in a hard - almost violent - heated kiss. Loki felt Logan's fingers pumping in and out of him, making him groan and rub against him as best he could so he could take the fingers but also rub his erection that was sandwiched between them.

"Say you're mine Loki," Logan whispered in his ear as he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at the gods' entrance. "Say it!" he growled and plunged into Danny, both screaming at the pleasant sensation that shot through them. "Yes! I'm yours! Please Logan, more!" He pulled out and rammed back in "Fuck, Loki!"

"L-Logan," Loki gasped. "I'm going to cu...."

"Cum for me," Logan growls in his ear as he stroked his cock. "Now." Loki exploded, his cum covering their chests and Logan's hand as his ass clenched around his cock, bringing Logan to his climax. Loki curled into Logans's side, smiling when Logan's arm wrapped around him, and immediately fell asleep. 4 Hours later Loki's woken up to Wanda dragging him out of the room into hers "How could you? How could you cheat on me like that I loved you and I thought you loved me too" She said crying "how could I? you really have the nerve to ask me that" He hissed at her. She jumped back a bit and looks at him confused "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard the conversation you had with your brother, How could you do something like that Wanda? I loved you with all my heart and to find out you cheated on me and lied about the baby being mine" She looked down and started to cry more "Okay yeah I lied about it all because I was afraid of how you would react. Why is this such a big deal huh?"

"It's a big deal because it doesn't help with the pain I've already experienced in my life. My birth father abandoned me on the edge of my homeworld alone in the middle of a war because I was the runt of the family, Odin took me in but not to save my life he only wanted to use me as a way to stop the war that was going on. He never loved me, once I got to the age of 6 he would beat me every day for whatever the hell he wanted to whether it was just because he was stressed or Thor did something. I was neglected I never got to bath but only once a year, I was only fed once every other month that's why its a big deal to find out that the love of my life thought I wasn't good enough and cheated on me and is starting a family with another man"

Loki stormed back into his room to find that Logan was gone, "and of course the one-night stand doesn't even stay long enough to say goodbye" He sighed as he left the tower crying his eyes out. Everyone had heard the fight and felt bad for the two, they wished they knew how to help them but the best they could do was wait for them to work it out themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger i just hit writers block so it might be a while before i update again but not to long


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm including an anxiety/panic attack in this chapter, If any of my info is wrong, I'm sorry I'm getting my information from Google. If I offend anyone I am sorry I do not intend for this to be offensive, The calming part is what I did to help my friend when she was having one. It may not have helped her completely but it seemed to help somewhat but we called 911 just so I was sure she was alright. She is perfectly fine now
> 
> I'm not sure if the information on google that gives you ways to help with anxiety/panic attacks actually works. I'm sure it might for some but not all. I am trying with this story so if any of the info is wrong I am sorry

Loki has been walking around for hours letting his body determine where he was going, He wasn't ready to go back to the tower. He couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew if he did it would only worsen the pain in his heart more knowing she was there too. He found himself at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he sighed and teleported himself to the pool and sat on the edge taking his boots off and sticking his feet in the water. He knew he could come here to relax, Storm always told him he could and she would check here every day if she could. He was hesitant on staying because he wasn't sure if he would have an awkward encounter with Logan. If he even remembered last night. Loki waited and waited, after an hour he heard someone ask "What the hell are you doing here?"

"why do you care? it's not hurting anyone I'm minding my own business" He replies. Before anything else can be said storm comes out and sits next to him "What's wrong Honey?" she asked hugging him. "You're actually comforting him? After he tried to take over our city twice" The man behind them said "Yes, I'm actually comforting him. Why can't you just see that he's changed, Logan?" Loki flinched a bit at hearing that name. So Logan didn't remember last night if he did he wanted nothing said about it. Loki's heart broke more and he just lost started to cry more.

'Why can't I just be accepted and loved for once in my life? Will it be like this forever? Why did this have to be my life?' Loki thought He tried to stop the thought from getting worse but failed. They kept coming and coming till he started hyperventilating, Loki didn't realize he was beginning to have a panic attack. "Loki, Hey hey your okay" Storm hugged him close "Your alright hun, I'm right here for you," She said as she pulled him a bit closer and started to softly sway side to side. Logan felt bad for the guy, He sighed and sat on the other side of Loki and rubbed his back gently

After 20 minutes Loki calmed down enough to go get up and go inside, Storm sat Loki down on the couch in her room and changed him into his favorite Olaf PJ's. Hank walks in "Ahh, There you are Storm. I need your assistance with something urgent" He said, Storm was hesitant on leaving Loki. "Go on Storm I'll keep an eye on him," Logan said sitting next to Loki and pulling the smaller man into his side, Storm was surprised but happy to see he cared somewhat now "Alright Thank you, Logan," She said following Hank. They stayed in a peaceful silence for a while until Logan finally said something "You feeling okay to tell me why your here?"

Loki explained everything that happened in his life and with Wanda "and when I saw that you were gone I just...I just Couldn't, not to say that all this is your fault. i... I," Logan hugged him close "its okay," They stayed in silence for an hour before Loki fell asleep curled into Logan's side. He slowly picks him up bridal style and carries him to the bed, he lays down with him and covers them up. Logan actually felt bad the guy he's already been through so much.

After a few months of staying with Storm in her room, Loki was able to go back to the Avengers tower. He went to Wanda's room and knocks on the door frame "May I come in?" He asks She waves him in "Of course I wanted to talk to you anyway." Loki sat on the edge on the bed "I actually needed to talk to you too" He took a deep breathe "Over the few months I've been away I've been thinking, and I'm sure you've been thinking it as well. It's best that we go out separate ways, am thought I am upset with everything that happened I do forgive you and I am willing to stay friends if you are" He said. "Of course I'm willing to stay friends, and I am truly sorry for hurting you I never meant for it to happen"

They were glad that they could stay friends "How are you and vision doing?" Loki asks. "We're doing well, He's excited to be a father." she asked before he can answer Logan walks in and leans on the door frame "Hey babe, your brothers singing Mary Poppins at the top of his lungs for the 10th time in 15 minutes" Loki groaned and got up to deal with Thor but Wanda grabs his arm before he can get far from the bed "Woah Woah Woah okay at what point were you gonna mention that your dating fucking wolverine" Loki Chuckled "I was going to mention it at some point"

"Dating the sexiest mutant alive and just now tells me, you are such a fucking troll" Wanda giggles, Loki hugs her and follows Logan.  

And that is the story of how I ended up with Logan, The love of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be nice to Professor X I say he deserves to be able to walk, Also I feel like Loki would like frozen because he would connect with the story


End file.
